


Merlin! That Was Good!

by Lolash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolash/pseuds/Lolash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds out that Harry is getting married. The past is remembered. Who will Harry choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin! That Was Good!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the difference between time lapse (*~*), present time (***), and past (~~~) are easily distinguishable.

"I just though you would like to know, " Harry started nervously, "you know, before you saw it in the paper, I'm getting married to Ginny in October."

"Why would your nuptials to the Weasley chit concern me Mr. Potter?" Severus asked darkly, watching with glee as Harry deflated in front of him.

"I-" he started then paused. "We wanted to invite you to the wedding," Harry finished lamely.

"You could have just sent me an invitation, Potter."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Right, sorry to have bothered you." He turned and left.

 

*~*

 

Harry closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. It had almost been a year since had last spoken to Severus. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to meet Ginny to talk about their wedding plans.

~~~Past~~~

Harry curled up on his side. The tent he and Snape were sharing was cold and he couldn't fall asleep. Snape, he noticed, had no problem falling asleep as he was now snoring in his corner of the tent. Harry was bored and cold. He turned back onto his back. He wanted to use a heating charm but Dumbledore had warned them about using as little magic as possible while they were in hiding. Harry didn't want to risk Snape's wrath, he didn't care how decent the man was being to him, he knew it would take very little to incur his anger. Harry turned again in his cot, trying to cover more of himself with the thin blanket he had been given.

"POTTER!" was the bite from the other side of the tent. "If you do not stop fussing I will make you stop. Understood?"

"Sorry," Harry replied gloomily.

***Present***

Severus threw the paper he had been reading onto his desk. After the tenth time of reading the same line, he had given it up as a lost cause. Potter just had to invade his space, trying to… What? Severus wasn't sure. He thought he had made himself quite clear, he though he had taken away Potter's hope.

~~~Past~~~

Severus tried to ignore the noises coming from the other cot. The winter had arrived and Potter was taking to the cold poorly. He had lost sleep over the past two weeks listening to the boy's tossing and turning. Since the first night Severus had snapped at him, the Gryffindor had tried to shift around with less noise, but, to Severus, it only make the movement seem louder. "Come here, Potter," Severus sighed.

"The ground is freezing so unless it's important, sir, I'd rather not."

"Fine. Freeze then." There was a shuffling and Potter appeared at his side. Severus lifted the blankets and shifted over. Potter stood, staring stupidly at him. "Well!" Severus bit. "Climb in before I get frostbite."

Harry climbed underneath the covers, relishing in the heat the other man was emitting. Severus jumped when cold feet connected with his leg. "Merlin Potter! Are you trying to freeze your feet off?"

"Feels nice," Harry murmured sleepily, finally getting warm.

***Present***

Harry jumped when Ginny called out to him. "Harry, have you heard a word I've said?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at his wife-to-be. "No, sorry Gin."

Ginny smiled fondly at him "It's okay, just boring wedding stuff. I'll get Hermione to help, you've been stressed lately. I'll see you back at the flat, yeah?" Harry nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," and he did. Harry would tell you that Ginny was wonderful, spirited, and she had matured in a way Harry found admirable. She had lost her need to prove herself, something she had gained after living most of her life with six older brothers. She was beautiful too. Harry loved her.

~~~Past~~~

Harry was warm and there was something hard between his legs, pressing on his groin. Merlin, but it felt good. Harry moaned and pushed into it. The hard thing shifted and Harry jolted awake. Snape was still sleeping, for which Harry thanked whatever deity was looking down on him. He couldn't face the embarrassment of Snape knowing Harry had been humping his leg. Harry pulled himself from under the covers, being careful to not let the cot shift. He rushed to the entrance of the tent because, despite knowing it was Snape – _Snape_ of all people! – he had been grinding against, Harry's problem had remained that, a problem. He hastily threw on his cloak and left the tent, finding a tree to hide behind, before seeing to his rather persistent erection.

***Present***

Severus examined the envelope in his hand. It was addressed to Mr. Severus Snape from Mr. Harry James Potter. He didn't need to open it to know it was the invitation to Potter's wedding. Unfortunately, he did need to open it to know when in October the damned thing was taking place, but it could wait. Severus moved to his locked cupboard and removed a bottle of whiskey. Since he had found out about Potter's wedding, Severus found he had been drinking a lot more.

~~~Past~~~

Severus noticed that Potter had been shooting glances at him since the first morning he had woken up to the young man's erection digging into his thigh. He had never let on that he was aware of the incident… _incidents_. There was no reason to make things anymore awkward than they already were. The glances were beginning to wear on his nerves though. If for no other reason than not being able to read them.

"If you look at me one more time without saying anything, Potter, I will dig so deep into your mind you will be a sobbing, shivering mess, begging me to stop," Severus said without looking at the Gryffindor.

Harry started. "I… If I ask you something, will you promise not to laugh?"

Severus continued bottling his potion. "It will depend on whether or not you ask a stupid question," he replied coolly.

"How do – what I mean is, is it okay in Wizarding society to, um, bat for the other team?"

"Beg pardon?" Severus looked at Harry, who was carefully avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Y'know, if a guy liked another guy. A lot of Muggles, you know, find it gross."

"No, Mr. Potter, it is not taboo. A child can still be produced in a homosexual relationship. So, more often than not, there is rarely a problem."

"Oh. Wait, men can get pregnant?"

*~*

"Are you gay?"

"I don't see how that is any business of yours, Potter." Severus continued reading.

"I think I like guys too."

"Good for you, Potter."

*~*

"Can I kiss you?" Severus jerked up from the bed he was sharing with Potter. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind," Harry said quickly. "It's cold. Come back."

*~*

"Do you hate me?"

***Present***

Severus was not looking forward to the circus of Weasley's and well-wishers of the happy couple. He wasn't even sure why he had shown up. One more masochistic action against himself, he supposed.

~~~Past~~~

"I haven't hated you for a while, Potter."

"You act like you do."

***Present***

"Hey! You made it!" Harry was grinning when he noticed Severus. He almost hugged the other man, old habits and all, but stopped himself and held out his hand instead. "It really means a lot to me, Severus." The two shook hands quickly.

Severus nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Harry looked, delicious. His hair had been tamed down, his face was clean and shaven, his green eyes sparkling.

"You've got a while before everything starts. You arrived early. Go say hi to Molly, I'm sure she could get you something to drink." Harry ushered Severus to the kitchen before being shooed out of the house.

"Severus! Welcome!"

~~~Past~~~

The sexual tension had been almost unbearable since Harry's question. The two worked around each other, keeping clear of one another and avoiding eye contact. Severus would never admit that he felt… Awkward.

***Present***

"That boy hasn't smiled all day, the poor dear," Molly said sweetly. "Nervous wreck, his is. We're all glad you could come, Severus, it obviously meant a lot to Harry."

Severus nodded.

~~~Past~~~

"I can't take this anymore," Harry said throwing down his silver cutting knife.

"You offered to help me, Potter."

Harry glared. "That's not what I meant!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Do elaborate."

"I know you feel it, Severus. Why won't you do something about it?"

"Maybe I don't want to be an experiment in your flight of fancy, Potter," Severus ground out angrily.

"Y- You're impossible! We've been stuck out here since, Merlin, I don't even know-"

"June of last year," Severus cut in. "June of last year! Do you really think I wouldn't like you even a little bit by now?"

***Present***

"Oh! Hello Severus," Ginny said politely as she came around the corner.

If Severus were forced to admit it, he would say that the youngest Weasley looked quite striking in her wedding gown. "Ginevra," he said with a polite nod.

"Has Harry seen you yet? I know he'll be pleased you came."

Severus couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a hint know knowing in the red-head's blue eyes. Had Potter told her?

~~~Past~~~

"You're a coward."

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Watch yourself, Potter."

"You are. You have no valid reason for not wanting to sleep with me, except for fear."

Severus whipped around to the now wide-eyed teen. "Aside from the obvious age difference, Potter, you are arrogant, annoying, and insufferable. When have I ever given you the impression that I was even gay, or that I even found you attractive?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You haven't looked me in the eyes since I asked you to kiss me."

"That doesn't prove anything except that you are perfectly adept at making a temporary truce null and void."

Harry sobered. "Please," he gave a wry laugh, "you're killing me."

***Present***

"How have you been Severus?" Ginny asked as Hermione set to styling her hair.

"I've been perfectly adequate Ms. Weasley. You yourself must be jumping with joy," Severus managed, just barely, to keep the venom from his words.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, I am very happy. Harry is one of my best friends. I love him dearly."

Severus couldn't help it, he scowled.

~~~Past~~~

"Just kiss me. Please?"

"Knock it off, Potter."

Harry walked closer to the older man. "Just a kiss."

"You're pushing it," Severus ground out.

"It won't kill you."

"Does personal space mean nothing to you?" Severus' eye was now twitching.

Harry was now less than an inch away from the Potions Master. "No," he whispered.

Severus growled and rushed Harry, backing him into a wall of the tent. "Impertinent, stubborn, cocky bastard!" Severus spat.

Harry grinned and sealed his lips over Severus'.

***Present***

"We're really glad you could make it, Severus, really." Ginny stood up and smiled. "So, how do I look?"

"You're glowing," Severus said.

"Thank you." Ginny leaned in and kissed a sallow cheek, pulling away with the knowing look she'd had earlier.

~~~Past~~~

It was sloppy, Severus noted, horribly sloppy, but wonderfully delicious. Severus heard a moan and would be damned before he would admit it had come from his mouth.

"Merlin, that was good," Harry had said after their first kiss. He repeated it after Severus had given him a blow job, again when he returned the favor, and again after the first time they had sex, and the time after that, and the time after that, and the time after that…

***Present***

"Severus, would you mind going to check on Harry? Mum hasn't let him in the house since twelve. She's been picking over me since." Ginny smiled.

"Very well."

~~~Past~~~

Voldemort lay dead at Harry's feet. Severus stood by the young man, staring down at the corpse. They were alone for the first time since the battle began.

"I can't believe he's dead." Harry said astonished.

"Indeed."

"I never thought I would live past the war," Harry admitted for the first time.

"Likewise."

"Will you move in with me?"

Severus froze. "Excuse me?"

"The war is over. Move in with me, we'll get a place together. Just the two of us. I- I love you."

***Present***

Severus knocked on the door to the shed in the Weasley's backyard, which had been temporarily emptied to serve as Harry's dressing room.

"Come in."

~~~Past~~~

"No."

"I can move in with you if you'd prefer."

"No. No I don't want to live with you."

"But…" Harry's face had crumbled. "Why?"

"What did you think would happen, Potter? We'd live happily ever after? We've both said that we didn't expect to survive." There was an explosion outside. "I have more important things to do with my life than to coddle you and your ego."

"But everything that happened…"

"Was because I thought I was going to die, Potter."

"I love you though." His response was quiet. Fragile.

"I was the first man you had sex with. You'll find someone else." A crash, then people flooded into the area, surrounding the two with yells and cries of joy.

Severus left.

***Present***

"Hey!" Harry was beaming. "How do I look?" Harry asked, turning so Severus could get a full view of the completed outfit.

 _Beautiful_. "Acceptable."

Harry grinned. "Well, come in. Close the door before Molly kills us both."

Severus turned and closed the door behind him, sending him back to another time when it was just him and Potter.

 

~~~Past~~~

**Potter Dating Childhood Sweetheart Ginny Weasley!**

The title of the Daily Prophet was the first thing he saw when he picked up his paper that morning.

"Love," Severus spat, throwing the paper with the picture of the happy couple into the fire. Severus knew he had made the right decision, despite his jealousy.

***Present***

"What did you tell Weasley about us?" Severus asked.

"Everything."

"What?" Severus exclaimed.

"She's been there ever since. Why wouldn't I tell her? I'm about to marry her."

Severus gave the slightest nod. Letting the quiet settle between them.

"I've missed this," Harry said shyly after a moment. "You and me alone."

Severus' resolve broke. "I- I don't," he took a breath, steeling himself for his confession. "I don't want you to marry her."

Harry's face fell, a mixture of emotions flitted across his face. Confusion, hurt, and finally, the one he settled on, anger. "You can't do that. You can't come here, on my wedding day, and say something like that." Harry turned his back to the older man. "I have a responsibility to her now – And then," Harry turned to face Severus, his anger rising, "after everything you said – After I told you I loved you. You. Have. No. Right."

"I was right, though, wasn't I? Letting you go? You went back to her didn't you?" Severus said angrily.

Harry stared disbelievingly at the Slytherin. "No. You weren't. I was ready to spend my life with you. Do you honestly think after everything you said to me, that I would try again? I have more self-respect than that, Severus. You crushed me. Ginny was there though. She put me back together. I love her."

Severus scoffed, "She could never give you what you need, what I can give you."

"No, Severus. You don't have a right to my personal business anymore." Harry pulled out his wand, cast a quick _tempus_ before clearing it and holstering his wand once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me." Harry stormed from the shed leaving Severus like Severus had left Harry a year ago.

*~*

Severus was drowning his feelings, how Severus hated them, with Fire Whiskey. He had left the wedding, not wanting to see the man he lo-. No. Not wanting to see _Potter_ get married. The floo flared. Severus smirked vindictively. Whoever had tried to get through would be sporting a whammy of a headache now. The room was silent again. Severus continued to drink.

~~~Past~~~

"Talk to me Harry. You haven't left your flat since the war ended." Ginny was determined to find the cause of her friend's depression. "You're starting to worry me. All of us."

Harry was sitting with his legs drawn up to his chin. "S'nothing, Gin."

The red-head moved to sit next to her friend. "Please, Harry, you know I won't say anything."

Harry started crying. "I love him, Gin."

Ginny wrapped her arms around the man. "Who?"

"Snape!"

"Snape? But I thought-"

"It was when we were in hiding."

"Oh, oh Harry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

***Present***

There was a knock at his door, but Severus was too drunk to even attempt answering it. "Go away!" he yelled. There was a moment of silence and then the door opened. The alcohol kept Severus from trying to figure out how someone had breached his wards. He just wanted to sleep, so he closed his eyes.

"Are you drunk?" Severus heard someone moving around the room, going through cabinets, then something was pressed to his lips.

"What is that?" he asked thickly, trying to push it away.

"It's a drink."

Severus opened his mouth and swallowed. Then the fog began to lift from his head, his mind clearing. When he was once again sober he saw a smiling Harry Potter before him.

"It's a good thing no one ever tried to poison you while you were drunk."

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

~~~Past~~~

Harry was standing at the alter, waiting for the procession to start. Ron was standing next to him, his best man. The music began and Hermione started down the aisle, looking beautiful as ever, finally settling opposite of Ron. Arthur and Ginny were next.

Harry gasped. Ginny looked beautiful.

"You okay mate?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah."

"It's just, you looked, well, _look_ , really upset."

"It's nothing."

Ginny smiled at Harry when she reached the alter. "You look very handsome, Harry." She said sweetly. She pulled him closer, whispering so only the two of them could hear. "Are you okay?"

"No."

Ginny heard a sniffle and kissed his cheek. "Go to him, Harry."

"I can't do that to you."

Ginny leaned her forehead against Harry's. "I know you love me. I know you meant everything you have said to me. I know we could have a future, and babies, but it wouldn't be right. Your love for me is different than your love for him. You need him, Harry. That's what would make you the happiest." Ginny kissed him. "I'll handle this okay? Go find him, tell him that you love him, and don't leave until he believes it."

Harry was crying. "I love you, Gin."

"I know." She pulled away and faced the crowd. "I'm sorry everyone, but the wedding is cancelled.

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug, smiled at her, then left.

***Present***

Harry smirked. "She wouldn't let me do it."

"How sweet," Severus replied sarcastically.

"I love you," Harry said as he walked forward before leaning down to Severus, and kissed him.

"Potter…" Severus warned when Harry pulled back.

"Coward," Harry said impishly.

Severus growled.

*~*

The two lay together in bed, panting and covered in a mix of sweat and semen. Harry was panting. "Merlin," he said between gasping breaths, a smile on his face, "that was good."


End file.
